


Life Goes On, Alpha

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Chuck Shurley, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: John Winchester, alpha of the Winchester Pack, has just died.  Dean, the new alpha, must now take an omega in order to ratify a treaty his father made before he died.Day 30 Prompt: Endings and Beginnings + Catch





	Life Goes On, Alpha

Day 30 Prompt: Endings and Beginnings + Catch

Dean was sitting on what used to be his father’s thrown, watching the flames of his father’s funeral pyre light the night sky. John Winchester had been the alpha of the Winchester pack since before Dean was born. Now he was the new alpha and responsible for his packs well-being and happiness.

His brother Sam, also an alpha, sat to his right. He was Dean’s second in command. Beside him sat his intended, Jessica. They were unmated because due to pack law, Dean, the heir, had to be mated before a sibling alpha could. Dean was twenty-eight and unmated which was nearly unheard of for an heir. He’d almost mated an omega named Cassie when he was nineteen years old but his father forbid it since she was from a challenging pack. Dean should have been heartbroken but he wasn’t. From that day on he concentrated on learning to be the alpha his pack needed.

Tonight his unmated status would probably change. The Novak pack was there for the funeral and the feast to honor the fallen alpha. They had signed a treaty with John not long before the alpha’s death but it had not been completely ratified. The mixing of Novak and Winchester blood would be the only thing that would make the treaty permanent. Tonight, Chuck Novak and his omega Rebecca were bringing a selection of omegas from their pack for Dean to choose a mate from. When the sun rose Dean would be mated to someone from the Novak pack or there would most certainly be war.

Dean knew his duty so he would choose one of them for the good of his people. Even if the idea of omegas being paraded in front of him made him sick. Omegas were people just like alphas. Why did tradition treat them like property to be bartered? The whole thing made Dean’s stomach turn.

Dean looked across the huge feast table at Alpha Novak, for an alpha he was short and nonthreatening. Dean had heard the stories though and knew Chuck Novak’s power was in his cunning. Chuck nodded his head toward the tent set up for Dean to view the omegas. Dean sighed because he supposed it was best to get it over with.

“Good luck, Dean.” Sam said touching his arm, as he stood.

“Thanks Sammy. Just think by the next full moon you’ll be able to mate Jess.” Dean responded.

“I’m sorry.” Sam said looking guilty.

“Nothing to be sorry for. I’ve brought this on myself by waiting so long. You deserve to be happy, Sam.” Dean said trying to smile. Sam nodded but just kept looking sad. Mating should be happy but Dean just lost his father and now he was being forced to mate someone he just met. This was the life of an Alpha though. Making sacrifices for the packs best interest.

Dean walked into the tent and sat in the chair provided that was next to Chuck. Rebecca started the parade of omegas. The first was short with whiskey colored eyes. “This is Gabriel. He is the Alpha Novak’s nephew. He is 30 years old.” Rebecca announced. Dean looked the man over, who leering at him. The guy winked and made a kissy face at him. Dean shook his head no and Rebecca escorted him out quickly.

“This is Samandriel and he is our youngest omega son at nineteen.” Rebecca announced. The kid looked more like thirteen. Dean shook his head no. “This is Anna our niece and sister to Gabriel. She is twenty three.” Rebecca announced the next. She was pretty with vibrant red hair but she had this look in her eye that Dean didn’t like. Like she was just waiting to find a way to stab him in the back. Her scent was off too. Dean suspected she was not untouched. He shook his head no.

“This is Castiel our oldest unmated omega son. He is twenty-four years old.” Rebecca said as she looked fondly at her son. He was gorgeous, was Dean’s first reaction. Those blue honest eyes called to him. Then his scent hit Dean and his alpha roared, “Mate!” He knew his eyes had turned red because Castiel’s eyes had responded by turning omega gold.

“Rebecca my dear I think we better leave. Seems our little Cassie is Alpha Dean’s true mate.” Chuck said as he ushered his mate out of the tent.

“Alpha.” Castiel said before bowing at Dean’s feet.

Dean put his fingers under the omega’s chin and pulled him up. “Castiel we are true mates. I can already smell your heat triggering. I must ask you now before you lose your senses, do you agree to mate me?”

“Yes alpha. You smell so good. No alpha has ever smelled good to me before.” Castiel mewled as Dean pulled him up into his lap.

“I’ll give you twenty seconds head start to make for the woods. Then I am coming to knot you in the forest. Agreed?”

“Yes.” Castiel purred.

“Run Cas.” Dean growled.

Castiel was out the tent in the flash. His omega was a hell of a runner. Those thick thighs had the alpha salivating. He forces himself to breath slowly as he counts to twenty and then he is off like a rocket.

He follows Castiel’s scent easily. The omega is in full heat, if Dean’s nose is right. Castiel’s body is in overdrive preparing to be mated and claimed by his true mate. Dean is quite a ways into the woods before he catches a glimpse of the blue eyed omega through the trees. “Damn he is fast.” Dean mutters to himself as he takes a shortcut in an effort to catch up to the omega.

When he comes out of the trees into a meadow, he spots his omega running past. In a quick rush of alpha adrenaline he tackles Cas and they tumble into the grass together. Dean straddles the omega, as he catches his breath. Castiel stares up at him, eyes flashing from beautiful blue to omega gold. Dean kisses the omega for the first time and it is like coming home. 

Dean licks Cas’ neck where shortly he will put his mating bite. Their clothes come off in a frenzy of movements. Cas’ heat might last three or four days, so Dean should really pace himself but he can’t. He checks to make sure that the omega is wet and open enough and then he is shoving in. Their first time is animalistic and feral. Castiel makes such beautiful noises for him. 

When Dean’s knot finally swells and catches, Dean doesn’t hesitate and bends down to claim his omega. The bite immediately pushes them both over the edge and they climax in a shared scream. Dean cleans up the wound he made with his tongue. “Are you alright, my omega?” Dean says rubbing as much of the omega’s exposed flesh as he can.

“Yes alpha. I never imagined it would be like that. I’ve never even been kissed.” Castiel proclaims as he smiles up at him.

“Next time I’ll take my time and cherish you like you deserve. Get some rest before your next wave of heat hits.” Dean says snuggling into Castiel. They both end up falling asleep. 

When Dean awakes his knot has pulled free of Castiel’s body and the sun is starting to rise. He pulls Castiel in close to him and sticks his nose into the omega’s neck. When he doesn’t smell heat on his mate he is suddenly completely awake. “Cas wake up.”

Blue eyes open groggily. “What’s wrong my love?” the omega says.

Dean preens at the words. “Your heat is gone. You should have days to go.”

Castiel just smiles at the alpha before putting his hand over his own stomach. “Life goes on, Alpha.” The omega purrs.

Dean laughs, “You’re pregnant. We’re having a pup.” The alpha is overwhelmed.

“Yes alpha. I have the next member of the Winchester pact right here growing in my womb.” Castiel says cradling his stomach. 

Dean bends down and kisses Castiel’s hand and then his stomach. “Let’s get cleaned up and tell everyone the good news. Are you happy, Cas?”

“Yes Dean. You and this pup are my home now.” Castiel answers joyfully.

“Awesome.” Dean says picking the omega up to carry back to camp.

“I can walk Dean.” Castiel whines.

“Nope. You just relax and let your alpha take care of you. Get used to it because this is your life now.” Dean declares smiling down at Cas.

Castiel doesn’t argue. He just snuggles into Dean’s neck as the alpha proudly carries him back to meet his new extended family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
